1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera for photographing a subject image and a method of imaging related to the camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there are publicly known electronic cameras, which have a photographing mode capable of photographing with a wider dynamic range than in a regular photographing mode for the purpose of appropriately photographing a scene having a large difference in luminance in a photographic screen (refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-78067).
However, with such a conventional electronic camera, when imaging with a wide dynamic range, the user needs to perform a switching operation to a predetermined photographing mode. Therefore, there is a possibility to miss a photo opportunity by performing such operation. Further, a relatively inexperienced user may not be able to determine whether to widen the dynamic range or not and may hence photograph a scene having a large difference in luminance with a narrow dynamic range, and then an image output of a high-luminance part saturates to be a photographing failure with high possibility. In this aspect, such conventional electronic cameras have a room for improvement.